Eternellement tiens
by Amy Scamander
Summary: Revenant à la vie sur le champ de bataille, grâce à l'Edo Tensei, Sasori veut retrouver Deidara ayant quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Il est bien loin de se douté qu'il est dans le même état que lui et en le voyant, des souvenirs refont surface. Aura t'il le temps de lui parler avant que Kabuto ne prenne le contrôle de leurs esprits...


**_Salut à tous_**

 ** _Pour mon retour sur le site (si si ça faisait longtemps que j'étais pas venue...). Je reviens avec un Sasori X Deidara, ceux qui aime cette fin pourront sans contenter et les autres qui préfère les fins un peu plus gai et une scène hot devront attendre je suis entrain d'écrire ce qui pourrait être une fin alternative. Là je voulais rester dans le sérieux, bon ya un peu d'OOC sinon ses deux là ne tomberaient jamais amoureux mais rien de grave tandis que dans le chap 2 y'aura des résurrections (sauvons nos persos préférés !) et un peu de nawak_**

 ** _Sur ce bonne lecture_**

La quatrième grande guerre ninja battait son plein depuis déjà un moment, des cadavres jonchés le sol autant de corps alliés qu'ennemis, de nombreux combattants commençaient à fatiguer, ce n'était pas tant l'intelligence de l'ennemi qui posait problème, non les Zetsu n'irradiaient pas par leurs perspicacités, on pouvait même dire que l'armée de plantes se partageait un seul et unique cerveau. En revanche leur nombre imposant était un véritable casse-tête, a peine un membre de l'alliance en tuait un que deux autres faisaient leurs apparitions.

– Ils sont trop nombreux cria un membre de l'alliance, on ne s'en sortira jamais

– Tiens bon, on les aura à l'usure lui répondit un camarade

Il aurait pu avoir raison si Kabuto, enfermé dans son orgueil sur dimensionné n'avait pas décidé de jouer le tour le plus vicelard dont il était capable : La réincarnation des âmes. En plus des contraintes déjà présentes, l'alliance devait maintenant faire face à une myriade de combattants revenus d'outre-tombe, qui en plus de facultés exceptionnelles possédés une intelligence hors pair et détail non négligeable, l'immortalité. L'information concernant le retour des ninjas du temps passé fut à peine transmis que déjà bon nombre de soldats affrontaient des fantômes de leurs passé, avec plus ou moins de sang-froid. L'équipe dirigé par Kankuro, sortait d'une forêt pour atterrir dans une petite clairière, ils n'eurent pas le temps de reprendre leurs souffles qu'un tremblement se fit se ressentir. Chaque membre du groupe se mit sur la défensive, prêt à en découdre à nouveau. Deux cercueils sortirent de terre à grande vitesse, les portes protégeant les corps tombèrent dans un bruit sourd. Les soldats firent un pas en arrière constatant qu'on ne leur avait pas envoyé du menu fretin, les corps inanimés dégager quand même une forte aura. Encore plus imposant lorsque l'un d'eux ouvrit les yeux, lentement comme s'il peinait à sortir de son sommeil normalement éternel, ses iris grises baignés dans un noir d'encre au lieu du blanc ordinaire signe de sa résurrection. Il sembla étonné de se retrouver là, il posa ses mains sur les bords du coffre de bois et referma lentement ses doigts dessus avant de s'avancer tout aussi lentement, une fois au soleil, ses cheveux rouges resplendissaient comme un feu. Il n'était pas très grand mais en imposé par sa prestance, il eut une espèce de petit sourire en voyant le groupe devant lui, puis déclara

– Je suis content de voir que tu as survécu Kankuro, pourrez tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

– Tu le connais demanda Sai étonné de la familiarité de leur ennemi

– Et comment répondit le jeune marionnettiste, tu as devant toi un membre de l'Akatsuki, Sasori des sables rouges

Un silence s'installa puis Sasori reprit la parole

– On ne peut pas vraiment dire que je fasse partit de l'organisation vu que je suis mort et c'est bien pour ça que j'aimerais que tu m'explique ce qui se passe.

Kankuro fit un résumé de la situation, expliquant l'alliance ninja pour protéger les deux derniers hôtes en vie, l'intention de Madara de devenir le maitre du monde utilisant des Zetsu comme soldats faute de partisans et la résurrection de nombreux ninjas par Kabuto. Sasori l'écouta calmement

– Donc je suis devenu à mon tour un pantin servant les desseins d'un dégénéré et si Kabuto en prends l'envie, il peut me contrôler à distance en m'ôtant toute idée de rébellion

– C'est ça se désola Kankuro

Le rouquin ne sembla pas du tout apprécier d'être devenu le manipulateur manipulé mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Se mettant les doigts sur les tempes pour réfléchir à comment sortir de se merdier, il se rendit compte de quelque chose, il fixa ses mains le dessous, le dessus, il fit aller ses doigts, tournait les poignets, il remonta ses manches et fit des moulinets avec ses coudes avant de lâcher un

– C'est une blague.

– Désolé rajouta le frère du Kazekage, apparemment la réincarnation des âmes, t'as rendu un corps humain, enfin en quelque sorte.

Sasori affichait un petit sourire, toujours en regardant son corps. Un déclic se fit alors dans sa tête, était-ce possible ? Oserait il faire ce qu'il avait eu envie de faire avant sa mort, ce corps dénué d'utilité pour l'art du marionnettiste pourrait s'avérer pratique pour autre chose. Content d'y avoir pensé avant que l'autre obsédé des serpents ne lui prenne sa conscience, il se hâta de demander

– Savez-vous ou se trouve Deidara ?

– Sérieusement ? Demanda Sai

– Oui je dois lui parler avant de perdre ma conscience, c'est important.

– Vous ne pensez pas qu'on va vous aidez à retrouver votre ancien partenaire ? Répondit un ninja de l'équipe

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit, je me suis rendu compte que mourir pour l'Akatsuki était dérisoire et je ne veux pas que le gamin fasse pareil

Vu la tête qu'affichait les vivants en face de lui, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas, Kankuro leva un doigt montrant quelque chose se trouvant derrière lui, un air désolé sur le visage, le rouquin hésita un instant, se demandant si on ne se moquait pas de lui puis il pivota et se retrouva figé. Le locataire du deuxième cercueil n'avait pas émergé de suite après sa sortie de terre et malgré ses habitudes exubérantes et reconnaissant l'identité de la personne qui était devant lui, il avait préféré ne pas se manifester. Mais là il ne pouvait plus faire le mort même si cela lui aurait été facile vu son état. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit de son cercueil et déclara

– Salut Danna

Les bras de Sasori tombèrent le long de son corps, il fixé le jeune homme en face de lui, le désespoir se peint sur son visage, non ça ne pouvait pas être lui, pas à cet âge-là, qu'est ce cet idiot avait fait et pourquoi Diable le regardait-il en souriant vu la gravité de la situation. Il avait beau être mort, son cerveau n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer diverses informations, plus particulièrement des souvenirs. Qui aurait cru que Sasori puisse être nostalgique, surtout à un moment pareil. Pourtant en voyant son ancien partenaire, il ne put s'empêcher de se revoir quatre auparavant.

Pein venait de convoquer Itachi, Kisame et Sasori. Arrivé dans le bureau de leur leader, ils se postèrent devant lui, attendant de savoir la raison de leur présence.

– J'ai une mission à vous confier dit le chef, depuis quelque temps je surveille un élément prometteur que j'ai prévu de recruter, j'attendais un peu en raison de son âge, mais au vu des récents événement, nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de patienter. Sasori a besoin d'un nouveau partenaire

– Je pext très bien m'en passer, ma collaboration avec Orochimaru s'est très mal passé et je préfère bosser seul

– Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous fonctionnons, tu le sais bien répondit le leader

Il leur tendit une photo de leur futur collègue, Sasori fronça les sourcils et déclara

– Vous déconnez j'espère railla le roux, je prendrais un chihuahua que ça ferait le même effet, ce gosse à quoi quinze ans ?

Kisame étouffa un rire, Itachi observa Sasori, il le connaissait bien et se doutait que malgré son calme apparent, une tempête se profilait. L'artiste avait beau disposer d'une patience hors du commun pour créer ses pantins, elle était inexistante le reste du temps et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de côtoyer le genre humain. S'il avait déjà du mal avec les adultes, alors travailler avec un môme c'était impensable, enfin son avis importait peu, ce que Pein ordonnait Pein avait.

– Il a seize ans rectifia le chef

– Oh ben ça change tout ironisa Sasori

– Quoi que tu en pense, Deidara, c'est son nom, rejoindra l'organisation en tant que ton partenaire.

Et voilà pensa Itachi, comme prévu pas le choix.

– Ok ça va, ça va dit Sasori en levant les mains en signe de rédemption, je vais chercher Hiruko et on y va

Tout le long du trajet jusqu'à Iwa, ils parlèrent peu, aucun d'eux n'étant d'un naturel bavard. En revanche Sasori pensa, il pensa beaucoup

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec ce môme, c'est vrai quoi j'ai toujours accompli mes missions en solitaire avec brio alors pourquoi fonctionnait en duo. Un binôme qui ne s'accorde pas c'est la mort assurée

– Arrête de te faire des films lança Kisame qui avait compris le trouble de son collègue, si ça se trouve vous vous entendrez bien

– Oui si ça se trouve je ne le tuerai pas trop vite

Quand ils furent arrivés, rien qu'en voyant le gamin gesticulé en hurlant à tue-tête que l'art est explosion, Sasori pensa que Kisame pouvait se mettre ses prévisions positives au cul. Après de nombreux couplets sur comment ses explosions était l'art absolu parce l'éphémère représente l'absolu et bla et bla. Itachi perdit patience et enferma Deidara dans un genjutsu lui expliquant pourquoi l'Akatsuki voulait le recruter. Les trois criminels pensèrent qu'une fois libéré de l'emprise d'Itachi, le petit blond se calmerait, comprenant qu'il avait affaire à plus fort que lui, que nenni, il était pire, encore plus effronté, affirmant qu'un jour l'Uchiha serait battu par son art et qu'il mourrait subjugué devant lui.

– Ouais ben bon courage gamin rigola Sasori

Quand le nouveau venu eut fini de râler, ils prirent la route du Q.G. Deidara qui s'ennuyait, ses nouveaux compagnons n'étant apparemment pas très sociable, s'amusait à crée des petites bestioles qu'il faisait exploser au gré de ses envies.

– Tu vas arrêter avec tes saloperies grogna Sasori

– Mes quoi ?! Ragea le blond, te rends tu comptes que tu insulte mon art

– Ton art, laisse-moi rire, tes pétards mouillés n'exprime aucune beauté et encore moins un intérêt artistique

– Oh vraiment et on peut savoir ce que monsieur ici présent connait à l'art et la beauté ?

Craignant que son coéquipier ne tue le plus jeune et qu'i se fasse passer un savon par Pein. Itachi s'interposa et déclara

– Sasori est connu dans le monde pour ses techniques et il a plus d'expérience, alors attention à tes paroles

– Sasori répéta Deidara, conscient d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom là

Après un petit temps de réflexion, il tapa son poing dans sa main, décrétant

– Mais tu es Sasori des sables rouges, le marionnettiste qui a renversé un pays à l'aide de ses pantins

– Pour moi, l'art est immortel, on ne peut considérer une création qu'artistique que si elle survit à son créateur et perdure à travers les générations

C'était un affront pour Deidara, qui aurait adoré lui faire exploser son art à la figure pour lui remettre les idées en place mais un groupe de ninja venait de faire son apparition.

– Regardez ! Dit l'un d'eux, des renégats, à part le blond ils sont tous dans le bingo book

– Super à nous le pognon répondit un de ses partenaires

A peine sa phrase finit, Deidara peu content d'avoir été ignoré, se lança à l'assaut envoyant ses insectes kamikazes, les autres furent exaspérés devant ce manque de maturité mais bon avouons-le il était encore jeune. Et puis, il avait quand même réussi à faire exploser une tête. L'un des assaillants utilisa une attaque Doton pour créer un trou dans le sol, un autre y fit jaillir du feu. Les membres de l'Akatsuki furent un peu surpris par cette technique, enfin pas le temps de trainer, Kisame sortit Samehada, Itachi utilisait ses illusions et Sasori toujours dans Hiruko balançait des projectiles empoisonnés, pas la peine de sortir ses précieux pantins pour du menu fretin. Deidara fidèle à lui-même jetait ses bombes à tort et à travers en courant autour des ennemis. Arrivé près du trou préparé par l'ennemi, un des ninjas souffla une attaque Futon, qu'il ne put esquiver. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, comprenant un quart de seconde trop tard ce qui lui arrivait, alors qu'il sentit la chaleur près à le bruler vive, il fut projeté en avant, sortant du piège et atterrissant dans les bras d'un homme aux cheveux rouges, celui-ci cria

– C'est bon je l'ai !

Celui-ci acheva les derniers ennemis en les jetant dans leur propre feu. Deidara toujours aussi surpris, regardait attentivement son sauveur, à la voix on aurait dit Sasori, constatant que le pantin qui servait de transport était vide, il comprit qu'il avait face à lui le véritable marionnettiste.

– Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que tu te montres réellement en mission

– Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi, hein, tout ce qui compose Hiruko est enduit de poison, j'ai dû sortir pour l'attraper avec mes fils de chakra

Il relâcha le blond, se rendant compte qu'il l'avait toujours dans les bras et lui dit

– Tu commences bien gamin, tu ne vas pas vivre vieux si tu continues comme ça

– Quoi ?! Râla Deidara, j'aurai très bien pu m'en sortir seul

– Ben voyons faudrait que t'apprenne l'humilité, j'aurais très bien pu te laisser crever, ça ne m'aurait pas empêcher de dormir

Un silence s'installa, les deux se défiant du regard, bonjour la coalition, Itachi leur fit remarquer qu'il était temps de repartir, Sasori se réinstalla dans Hiruko et aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'au Q.G. A destination, Deidara fut amené devant Pein et les autres partirent dans leur chambre. Le leader présenta l'organisation et ses desseins en détails, il lui parla également de Sasori, lui racontant son histoire, afin qu'il connaisse son partenaire, lui intimant l'ordre de s'entendre avec, de façon à faire perdurer l'Akatsuki. Bien que rageant à l'idée de devoir travailler avec ce marionnettiste à la noix. Non mais quelle idée, ce type ne comprenait rien à l'art, l'immortalité hein quelle stupidité, plutôt mourir que d'admettre que ses foutus bout de bois puisse être beau. Il entra dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué, il se stoppa net en découvrant un Sasori en caleçon entrain de remettre de l'huile dans ses articulations. Heureusement que tout ce que l'on dit ne se réalise pas sinon Deidara serait en train de rendre son dernier souffle. Il fallait bien l'admettre pour un pantin il dégageait un certain charme.

– C'est normal pour toi d'entrer sans frapper et puis ferme ta bouche ton nez va tomber dedans

– Euh...je... on m'a dit que c'était ma chambre

– M'étonne pas du chef d'oublier de préciser que c'est une chambre par binôme, sinon c'est trop cher et Kakuzu gueule

– Kakuzu ?

– Le banquier du groupe, si tu trouves que mon corps est dégueu et bizarre attends de voir le sien

– Non se hâta de répondre Deidara, je n'ai pas pensé ça du tout

– Ah bon ? rigola Sasori

– Oui je hum, disons que j'ai été surpris, j'ai bien vu que ton corps était modifié quand tu m'as attrapé tout à l'heure, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là mais je ne trouve pas ça dégueu, au contraire le bois est une matière noble, c'est une forme d'art

Puis se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit, il s'empressa de rajouter

– Mais ça n'atteindra jamais la beauté de mon argile

Il prit la première porte qu'il vit s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain sans le savoir, enfin ça tombait bien, il avait sérieusement besoin d'un bain, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas dit à Sasori ce qu'il avait prévu de lui dire, il rouvrit la porte déclarant aussi vite qu'il le put

– Et merci de m'avoir sauvé

Devant un Sasori médusé qui fixait la porte se demandant s'il n'avait pas atterrit dans la quatrième dimension. Quand la porte fut claquée la deuxième fois, il sourit, qui sait peut-être que cette collaboration pourrait réserver quelques surprises.

Pendant les deux ans qui suivirent, leur relation ressembla à ce qui pourrait être une relation maitre élève avec quelques moments de complicités et pas mal de petites disputes toujours sur le même sujet : lequel des deux possédait le véritable art. Néanmoins leur relation prit un nouveau tournant, le jour des dix-huit ans de Deidara. Après une journée bien rempli, le jeune blond se vautra en face de Sasori qui assis au bureau trafiquais on ne sait quoi.

– Alors comment c'est passé la fête ?

– Tu l'aurais su si tu étais venu Danna sourit il

Il n'en voulait pas à son ainé de ne pas être venu, il le connaissait et savait qu'il détestait ce genre de festivités. Scrutant le plafond, Deidara sentit que son partenaire s'approcher, une fois qu'il fut assis sur le lit, le blond se redressa

– Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sasori lui tendit un petit paquet

– Joyeux anniversaire gamin

Deidara sourit et l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur se trouvait un étrange appareil.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le plus jeune en faisant tourner l'objet entre ses doigts

– Et bien dit Sasori en lui prenant des mains, ceci est quelque chose qui m'as pris de nombreuses heures de travailler

Il décala la mèche du jeune garçon derrière son oreille lui provoquant un rougissement. Il installa l'appareil sur son œil en expliquant

– Tu te plains tout le temps de gaspiller ton argile parce que l'ennemi est trop loin pour être visé avec une seule bombe, avec ça tu pourras zoomer et touché ta cible du premier coup

Deidara s'amusait à zoomé, dézoomé comme un gosse avec un jouet.

– Il prend aussi des photos ajouta Sasori

– Oh merci Danna dit Deidara en se jetant sur le roux, j'arrive pas à croire que t'ai pris de ton temps pour moi

Sasori fut surpris de l'étreinte du blond mais sourit avant d'ajouté

– Ouais ben profite ce ne sera pas tous les jours, même si je peux me vanter de t'avoir rendu le sourire parce que depuis quelques temps tu faisais relativement la gueule

– Hein ? Mais je ne faisais pas la gueule, je réfléchissais c'est tout

Sasori se stoppa un instant, avant de déclarer

– Oh mon Dieu, c'est la fin du monde, Deidara réfléchit tous aux abris

Pour toute réponse, le blond lui envoya un coussin en pleine poire décrétant qu'il était le plus idiot des membres de l'organisation, qu'il le détestait etc etc.

– Mais oui, mais oui dit le marionnettiste donc à quoi réfléchissais tu ?

Deidara détourna la tête, rougissant

– Ça ne te regarde pas

Sasori s'en frottait les mains, non pas qu'embêter son partenaire soit son passe-temps préféré, attendez, a ben si en fait. Il allait lui faire cracher le morceau coute que coute, ce n'était pas difficile il arrivait toujours à le faire céder. Le problème c'est que Sasori pensait que comme à son habitude, Deidara s'inquiétait pour un sujet dérisoire. Aussi se retrouva t'il extrêmement stupide lorsque le blond lui demanda

– Danna est ce que tu as déjà été amoureux ?

Il est con celui-là quand il s'y met, est ce que j'ai la gueule du type qui tombe en extase devant quelqu'un, qui offre des fleurs, susurre des mots doux et je ne sais quel autre conneries pensa le marionnettiste.

– A ton avis répondit Sasori

– Non, je m'en doutais un peu

– Attends un peu ne me dis pas que tu l'es

– Mais je sais pas, c'est ça le problème

– Comment as-tu réussi à tomber amoureux de quelqu'un avec le boulot qu'on fait ?

Deidara poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, il aurait mieux fait de se taire, même quand le cœur de Sasori battait encore dans son corps, il ne devait rien ressentir. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait, le rouquin de son côté ressentait un petit pincement, son coéquipier avait grandi, c'était indéniable, il changeait et le problème quand les gens changent c'est qu'ils vous abandonnent. Sasori se mit une gifle mentale, il aurait dû virer ce foutu cœur il y a bien longtemps, ça lui éviterait ce genre de pensée. Il avait beau dire qu'il avait modifié son corps, pour ses techniques, pour son art, ce n'était que des excuses en réalité il ne voulait plus rien ressentir, que ce soit les sentiments, les caresses une fois qu'on aime, on est perdu parce que quand on vous abandonne, il reste que des sentiments négatifs, la rancœur, la tristesse. Se rendant compte de ses pensées, il se dit qu'il valait mieux reprendre la conversation pour que son ami ne se rende pas compte de son trouble. Il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

– Mais dis donc tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux d'un membre de l'organisation

Nouveau soupir de désolation de la part du blond. Sasori comprit qu'il avait vu juste, il continua

– Pein va te tuer

– Mais pourquoi ?! Il n'est pas homophobe à ce point là

– Homophobe ? Ce n'est pas de Konan que t'est amoureux ?

– Pas du tout répondit Deidara

– Ah bon ben ça va alors.

Mais non ça n'allait pas du tout, de qui le gamin pouvait être amoureux, y'avait pas trente-six solution. Le leader étant un cadavre et son maitre dans un état tout aussi proche ça semblait peu probable, Konan avait été écarté, Kakuzu, Kisame et Zetsu étant des spécimens de la haute improbabilité, devant leur existence à un bug dans l'évolution il y avait peu de chances que le blondinet ait pu être attiré par l'un d'eux, ou alors il devenait masochiste. Tiens en parlant de ça peut être était ce Hidan, il n'était pas spécialement moche mais anormalement con tout comme Tobi que le blond détestait. Il ne restait qu'une possibilité : Itachi. Sasori en serait certainement tombé d'étonnement s'il n'était pas assis.

– J'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois épris d'Itachi déclara t'il

– HEEEEIIIIIIIN hurla Deidara en se levant, mais t'est pas bien mais jamais de la vie

Il faisait les cents pas dans la chambre, en énumérant tout ce qu'il détestait chez l'Uchiha, ce qui dura très longtemps, étonnant même Sasori qui ne pensait pas qu'il se tromperait aussi lourdement

 _Dans une chambre pas très loin, Itachi déclara_

– _J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent_

– _T'avais qu'a pas participé au concours d'apnée, ta chopé une otite répondit Kisame_

 _Itachi lui lança un regard noir, ou plutôt rouge, lui intimant de garder ses opinions débiles pour lui._

De nouveau chez les artistes. Deidara s'était calmé et observait son partenaire qui affichait un air incrédule et demanda

– Mais c'est qui alors parce que à part lui je ne vois pas

Il prononça à voix haute le raisonnement qu'il avait fait dans sa tête concernant ses camarades expliquant à chaque fois pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être la personne pour qui le cœur de Deidara battait et à chaque fois celui-ci confirmait la théorie. Le jeune blond attendait la fin du raisonnemen , puis constatant que c'était fait demanda

– Tu es sure de n'oublier personne ?

– Tu me prends pour un débile ? Je suis quand même au courant du nombre de personnes vivant avec nous

Et tandis que Sasori réfléchissait à nouveau, Deidara s'approcha de son maitre et se pencha vers lui et dit

– Moi je crois bel et bien que tu oublies quelqu'un

– A moins que tu sois amoureux de toi je vois pas

Deidara rigola, c'était tellement évident, enfin de toute façon il avait été trop loin pour reculer, il était obligé d'avouer, il allait lui dire lorsque son sempai écarquilla les yeux si fort que le blond cru qu'ils allaient tombés de leurs orbites. Sasori le fixa avant de déclaré

– Je me suis pas compté mais enfin c'est impossible

– Et pourquoi pas dit Deidara en faisant s'allonger Sasori avant de se mettre sur lui

– Dei... soupira Sasori fais pas ça

Oh oui l'ado avait changé, c'était devenu un beau jeune homme qui était plus sûre de lui. Peut-être un peu trop même, Sasori savait que s'il regardait dans les yeux c'était foutu, à quoi bon se mentir, depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il appréciait la vue de son corps, il avait regardé différemment le blondinet et c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle son cœur était toujours en place. Parce qu'il avait l'infime espoir qu'il pourrait partager quelque chose à deux mais maintenant que c'était à portée de main, il se rendait compte à quel point c'était dérisoire. Deidara se pencha pour l'embrasser, la main de Sasori s'interposa

– Pourquoi s'étonna le plus jeune

– Deidara je peut pas enfin tu m'as regardé, je suis pas humain.

– Tu as des sentiments non ? Et puis ne dis pas que c'est pas réciproque sinon tu m'aurais rejeté depuis longtemps

Sasori resta silencieux passant une main dans les cheveux blonds, souriant que quelqu'un puisse avoir ce genre de sentiments pour lui, il réfléchit à comment expliquer la situation a son vis à vis, sans le fâcher. Il se redressa, Deidara restant assis sur lui

– Oui j'ai des sentiments, ce n'est pas ça le même problème mais enfin tu dois bien te rendre compte que ce n'est pas possible, je veux dire je serais incapable de t'aimer à cent pour cent avec un corps comme ça.

– Si tu parles de sexe je peux bien m'en passer

– Il n'y a pas que ça le coupa Sasori, et puis tu dis ça pour l'instant mais à la longue ça posera problème

Deidara posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasori, au fond c'était peut-être vrai, mais il ne voulait pas y croire, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il voyait les choses de la même façon, il savait que l'autre ne céderai pas mais il pouvait quand même demander une compensation non ?

– Est-ce que je peux avoir un baiser ?

– Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit se lamenta Sasori

– Je te jure qu'après j'arrête de t'embêter, en plus c'est mon anniversaire

Sasori pesa le pour et le contre un moment, puis attrapa la tête de Deidara, il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de déclarer

– Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'offriras tout ce que tu mérites, mais là il est tard et tu n'as pas les idées claires

Bien que ce soit faux, Deidara s'en contenta, peut être arriverait il à le faire changer d'avis, qui sait, il sourit en y pensant avant de partir au pays des songes. Malheureusement, Sasori mourut avant d'avoir céder et le blond encré dans son chagrin trouva une bonne excuse en la personne de Sasuke pour se suicider.

Le rouquin revenu à la vie regardait son ancien partenaire lui aussi mort vivant, le temps s'était figé, les ninjas les observaient ne sachant que faire, c'était assez étrange de se retrouver devant ce spectacle. Le premier mouvement fut esquissé par Deidara, qui s'avança lentement et dit en se frottant la nuque

– Je sais que tu vas dire que je suis stupide mais...

Il s'arrêta net en voyant Sasori s'approchait rapidement de lui, il ferma les yeux s'attendant à se prendre une claque mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Deux mains se posèrent de part et d'autre de son visage, quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouva face à Sasori dont l'air triste était si fort que même le pire des salopards s'en serait retrouvé troublé. Le roux prit la parole

– Je t'avais dit de fuir si l'ennemi était trop fort, je t'avais dit de rester en vie quoiqu'il arrive, alors pourquoi ?

– Sans toi ça vaut pas le coup

Comprenant par ses paroles que le blond s'était lui-même ôter la vie, Sasori n'en fut que plus triste, pris d'un éclair de lucidité, il se dépêcha de dire

– Deidara j'ai quelque chose à te dire avant que Kabuto ne prenne le dessus sur nous. Est-ce que tu te rappelles du soir de tes dix-huit ans

– Comment pourrais-je l'oublier Danna sourit il

– Si tu savais tous ce que j'aurais voulu te dire ce jour-là, et à quel point ça été difficile pour moi de retenir tous ses mots. J'aurai voulu t'avouer que la seule raison pour laquelle je gardais mon cœur, c'était de continuer de t'aimer même si ça n'avait aucun sens. Si j'ai décidé de transformer mon corps, c'était pour ne plus rien ressentir, me mettre à l'écart des émotions humaines que je croyais factice, j'étais persuadé que jamais je ne tomberais amoureux. Et t'est arrivé, une véritable tornade d'émotion renversant le calme plat qu'étais mon monde. T'as mis des couleurs sur la toile blanche qu'étais ma vie, rien que pour ça je te dis merci.

Deidara pleurait, des larmes de joies coulaient le long de ses joues, c'était déjà exceptionnel d'entendre Sasori parlait, mais le contenu de son discours toucha le blond qui ne put retenir le trop plein d'émotion. Il se jeta dans les bras du roux qui tomba à la renverse. Il nicha la tête dans son cou, continuant de sangloter. Sasori lui caressait les cheveux et lui susurra

\- Dei tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as demandé cette nuit-là ? Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui te le demande

\- Tu le veux vraiment ?

\- Tant que j'ai ce corps pour pouvoir ressentir et mon esprit pour savoir ce que je ressens oui

Deidara ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son partenaire, qui appuya sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, leurs langues jouant entre elle, n'ayant plus besoin d'oxygène, le baiser dura très longtemps. Sai se rapprocha lentement de Kankuro et lui chuchota

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On ne va quand même pas les attaquer maintenant, ce serait vraiment dégueulasse de notre part

\- Ouais j'avoue dit un autre ninja

Après un petit moment, Kankuro prit la parole

\- Euh hum Sasori sempai ?

Celui-ci coupa le baiser et regarda l'autre marionnettiste, conscient de ce qu'il allait lui dire

\- Je suis désolé reprit le frère de Gaara mais il faut que je vous scelle

\- Je sais dit le roux

\- C'était vraiment très court comme retrouvailles se plaignit Deidara

\- D'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance répondit-il, considérons-nous chanceux

\- On peut vous sceller dans le même cercueil proposa Sai, vous resterez ensemble jusqu'à ce que la réincarnation des âmes soit annulée.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le dessinateur, intrigué que ce soit celui qui comprenait le moins les sentiments humains qui ait eu cette idée. Sasori et Deidara remercièrent le ninja de Konoha et se mirent dans un cercueil, enlacé. Kankuro ferma la porte du cercueil et une toile blanche vint s'enrouler autour, un parchemin de scellement fut collé, les séparant du reste du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y à Sai ? demanda le marionnettiste

\- C'est pas juste répondit-il, je ne suis pas doué en sentimentalisme, mais je me rends compte que c'est deux là sont vraiment très épris et je me disais juste que si ils s'étaient rencontré plus tôt, ils n'auraient jamais fait partis de l'Akatsuki et ils seraient certainement encore en vie.

\- C'est possible oui mais tu n'y peux rien, laissons-les en paix, rejoignons les autres, ça m'étonnerais que les autres revenants soient aussi dociles que ses deux là

Une fois que les ninjas furent partis, Deidara dit

\- On s'est toujours battu pour faire valoir notre art, mais en réalité notre plus bel œuvre c'est nous

Sasori sourit, pour une fois ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur l'art, le roux demanda

\- Et tu comptes appeler cette œuvre comment ?

\- Pourquoi pas, l'amour jusqu'à la mort ?

\- Nous sommes déjà morts rigola Sasori

\- Pas faux répondit Deidara, tu proposes quoi ?

Sasori réfléchit une minute

\- Eternellement tiens

\- Ah ça, ça me plait plus

Les deux artistes s'enlacèrent, heureux malgré la situation, profitant d'une dernière étreinte qui les liés à jamais.

Voila voila, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, la suite (qui sera plus une fin alternative qu'une suite en faite) ne devrait pas tarder, une bonne partie étant déjà écrite.

Bisoux à tous, paix sur la Terre (un jour j'espère)


End file.
